Martin And Ruthie oh no
by Nick Jonas's girlfriend 16
Summary: Martin and Ruthie did something they regret. Ruthie's dreading telling her parents and her old boyfriend Peter moves back to Glenoak
1. How can I be pregnant

Martin what's wrong Ruthie your preagnent.Shouldn't you be happy martian said. Im only 16 and you dont know the father might not be you Ruthie said not looking towards martin. 

Martins looked shocked but i thought you I know so did I but when you left i felt so depressed I coudnt get over you I thought I kept seeing you every where I went every night.Id cry my self to sleep thinking of you,and you being the father of sandys baby so I talked to mac about you and he tryed to take advantage of me. He did what Ruthie. But I didnt let him I think thats what happend or it could have been when I ran in to my old boy friend peter but he told me that he had a girlfriend so it couldn't have been him. Okay Im sorry I just wanted to make you upset because of what you put me through with sandy and the baby but now I know that the baby's simon's not your so im not that upset okay Ruthie said sarting to cry. But why Ruthie because. Okay I get it Ruthie you dont have feelings for me any more .No I didnt say that. Then what do you mean. I dont want to be hurt again like that It really hurt okay. Okay what if I make you a promise you can beleive . I've heard that before in a song. By who Ruthie? Jesse McCartney I think hes so hot okay Martin? Okay.


	2. Lucy found out

Martin I need some alone time right now, is that okay with you ? Sure Ruthie, well see you later i'll call when you need to come back over okay Martin. Ruthie sat there thinking how could this be happening to her. She felt as though she was going to be a single parent without anyones support. Just then Lucy walked in time to see Ruthie start crying.

Hey whats wrong Ruthie, nothing why? (As Ruthie wipped away the tears and the pain that came with the tears.)You were crying when I walked in. Ruthie there has to be something wrong or else you wouldnt be crying.There is but i cant tell you or youll kill me. why what is it no im not going to tell you. Lucy I don't want you to critisize me or Martin. Why? Ruthie,because I'm um um um I'm pregnant.  
How...why ...no your not thats just a joke. right? No it's not wanna see the test . No. Lucy how i'm I suppose to tell mom and dad? Ummmmm how about this i'm sorry I was being irrresonsible and me and Martin are expecting a child because of how I was acting. Sounds good except I don't even remember what you said.Okay I'll write it down and you should practice it. Okay..should Martin be here when I tell them? I'm not sure dad might ring his neck and then toss him in the trash. So i'm taking that as a no. Hey martin. sup. nothing. What are you doing here? I just wanna hangout with you. No! I'm gonna tell them and I don't want my dad to kill you in front of me okay. I'll leave if that's the way you feel . Yes . Thanks I'll call you later Martin . Lucy I'm going to tell them tonight at Savannah's first birthday party . Okay then Ruthie see you later. Yep Bye .


	3. Mom I'm pregnant

" Ruthie dinners ready " said Mrs. Camden. As Ruthie thought what was for dinner she darted to the bathroom as she started to barf she thought to her self nausea how long will it last. " Ruthie whats wrong do you have the flu said her mother, No I just have a stomach bug thats been going around school, Are you sure , yes mother I'm fine ". As Ruthie walked down the hallway to her room to lay down she heard a voice coming from her room saying "Your a liar I missed you ", she ran to hug her first boyfriend that had moved away four years ago. " Peter I missed you too, how did you know I was lieing" , "cause you always use to lie about stuff ", "Peter why are you in my room ", "Cause I'm moving back across the street with my mom and dad and my older brother Theodore ", " How do you have an older brother ohh my mom couldn't have anymore babies after she had my little Sisters Brooklynn, Asia , and Dealiea their both three yrs old their birthday is the same day as yours but she adopted Theodore he calls himself T-Bone he wants to meet you he's down stairs waiting , your little brothers are keeping him company", said Peter. As Peter and Ruthie walked down stairs ruthie remembered all the fun they had together when they were younger she remembered when Peter and her were working on their science project thats the first time she met Martin she rememers having a crush on him."Ruthie this is my Brother T-Bone"said Peter,"Hi nice to finally meet you Ruthie, Peter could never stop talking about you on the plane ride here from New York."yeah nice to meet you too".

"Peter I have to talk to you in the kitchen," said Ruthie"what about " "me being pregnant with that guy martins baby"."Ohh my god ruthie,"said Peter. Peter Screamed so loud everyone in the house came running."what is it said" said David. "It was nothing everyone,I just scared Peter "said Ruthie.

"Mom me and Martin need to talk to you out in the backyard in 5 minutes" said Ruthie. Five minutes later in the camdens backyard Martin and Ruthie Were talking to Mrs.Camden because of Reverned Camdens heart condition."Mom I wanna tell you im sorry for what your about to hear but Im keeping it no matter what you say um um mom Im Pregnant:".


	4. Author NOTE PLEASE READ!

I'm sorry to all my readers who have been wanting me to update these last few months!

I've lost intrest in most of my stories on fanfiction.

I have stories i'm going to be putting up on Quizilla search for RainbowPepperoni thats me lol I need readers on quizilla please come be my friends on there please!

I'll try to get some inspiration for this story but if i don't and you love it i'm so sorry!


End file.
